


Norway wears thigh socks and generally makes everyone uncomfortable

by SilverPastelStars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPastelStars/pseuds/SilverPastelStars
Summary: Norway decided to wear thigh socks just to make everybody uncomfortableexcept DenmarkDenmark is pretty into it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"Norway... why are you in hot pink thigh-highs..."

"Actually, they're  _pastel_ pink."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Yes, pastel pink thigh socks.

Why? To make the other Nordics uncomfortable, of course. Plus they were hella comfy.

Iceland was clearly uncomfortable with it, with the way he was shifting in his seat and looking around.

Sweden seemed indifferent, honestly. He was too busy staring at Finland.

Finland was too busy staring at Sweden. 

Denmark seemed pretty into it, even if he tried to hide it. Norway had not failed to notice how he kept stealing glances in his direction.

With a snicker, he strutted over to him.

"Hey Denmark, like what you're seeing?"

So that the socks weren't covered by his normal navy-blue pants, Norway had put on booty-shorts.

Denmark's face had flushed red, but he threw a casual smile.

"I always have, babe."

Norway sidled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Maybe you should show it more then."

Iceland's head banged onto the table as the two leaned down to kiss. Norway grinned as Denmark's arm draped over his shoulders.

1/3 of the plan completed. Well, er, 1/4. But Denmark wasn't going to be uncomfortable anytime soon, so he was going to get left out of this one.

Norway swung his leg up onto the table, a resounding crash being the product.

"I jUsT  SHavEd mY LEgS WannA FeEL?!"

Iceland scurried out of the room, his chair falling over behind him. Sweden was starting to look antsy, but Finland didn't seem to notice much was happening.

The fact that Sweden even looked moderately inconvenienced was enough for Norway. 2/3.

Reaching into his chest pocket, Norway pulled out his Nokia phone.

And crushed it in his bare hands.

Finland screamed like he was possessed, pointing and yelling incoherently about Norway 'being the spawn of Satan himself', and then sprinted out of the room like he was on fire.

They watched from the windows as he jumped in his car and skidded off.

Sweden left shortly afterwards. 3/3. Mission complete.

That didn't mean he was going to stop wearing the socks, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an apology for not updating my main story.


End file.
